diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Alwin
| Klasse = | Spezialisierung = | Arsenal = Alwin | Vorname = Alwin | Nachname = Lankester | Geburtsname = Lankester | Geburt = | Alter = ca. 45 | Zugehörigkeit = Lordaeron / Allianz | Gilde = Haus Lankester | Größe = 1,87m | Gewicht = 91kg | Haarfarbe = Rotblond | Augenfarbe = Blau | Besonderheiten = | Gesinnung = Rechtschaffen Neutral bis Rechtschaffen Böse }} Kategorie:Verstorbene Charaktere Allgemeines Aussehen Mit 1,87m ist Alwin ein durchschnittlich großer Mensch der körperlich fit und durchtrainiert wirkt. Der Backenbart des Mannes ist ordentlich gepflegt und fein getrimmt so als würde er sich jeden Tag penibel darum kümmern. Er besitzt blaue Augen und das Gesicht wirkt streng und gezeichnet, welches eindeutig auf seine Vergangenheit zurückzuführen ist. Die langen rotblonden Haare wirken ebenfalls gepflegt und fallen fast bis auf die Schultern herab. Zusätzlich ist das Kreuz und die gesamte Statur des Mannes eher breiterer Natur und wirkt auf dem ersten Blick ein wenig imposant zusammen mit dem strengen Blick wirkt er oft einschüchternd. Das auffälligste an ihm ist die dunkel gehaltene Plattenrüstung die der Paladin trägt welche mit schnörkeligen Verzierungen und Symbolen des Lichts. Auf der rechten Schulterplatte ist das persönliche Symbol des Mannes graviert, eine geballte Faust mit einem Kern aus Licht vor einer Sonne. Dies zeichnet ihn sofort als Faust von Lankester die selbst über das Haus hinaus bekannt ist als Vollstrecker und Beschützer der Familie. Auftreten Auf den ersten Blick wirkt der Mann nicht sonderlich facettenreich, die Haltung stets stramm und voller Stolz sowie der ernste und strenge Blick lassen ihn unfreundlich wirken. Doch spricht man ihn an so begegnet er den meisten mit Respekt und einem warmen Lächeln, so hat er für jeden ein offenes Ohr und spricht stets voller Ehrfurcht von dem Licht. Jene die aus bekannten oder unbekannten Gründen jedoch seinen Unmut erwecken begegnet er offen unfreundlich, verliert dabei jedoch selten bis nie ein gewisses Grundmaß an Respekt. So ist Alwin ein Mann der von seinen Prinzipien, den Tugenden sowie dem Glauben an das Licht geleitet wird und diese auch auslebt. Hintergrund Die ersten Jahre Als erstgeborener Sohn Maria Lankesters war Alwin in den Nebenzweig der Adelsfamilie mit ihrem Sitz in Schloss Lichtehr nahe Stratholmes geboren worden. Als Sohn eines vermögenden Kaufmanns, Elbrecht Haberdorn, gestattete sich das junge Leben weniger vorbestimmt als es für die Familie üblich war. Hin und her gerissen zwischen den tiefen Traditionen des Hauses und der bürgerlichen Welt des Vaters suchte Alwin oft Rat und Zuflucht im Glauben. Durch seine Mutter wurde er dabei früh herangeführt und fühlte sich diesem verpflichtet. Die Arbeit des Vaters hielt ihn dabei zu seinem eigenen Schmerz häufig fern der Familie. Durch den fehlenden väterlichen Einfluss begann Alwinn den Rittern der Familie Tag für Tag mehr nachzueifern und träumte von großen Taten auf prunkvollen Ross in strahlender Rüstung. Er träumte als Held besungen zu werden, er träumte davon selbst den Ahnenherrn selbst mit seinen Taten zu überstrahlen. Das verlangen sich der Familie zu beweisen stieg von Tag zu Tag. Der zweite Krieg Viel Zeit für solch Träumerei blieb trotzdem nicht, wurde doch viel Gold und Zeit in Bildung des jungen Mannes investiert, ob dann er ferner Tagen die Geschäfte seines Vaters übernehmen könne. Doch all das sollte sich ändern als Gerüchte von marodierenden Horden im Süden das entfernte Lordaeron erreichte. Kurz darauf kamen auch schon Boten in Lichtehr an, die von den ankommenden Flüchtlingen berichteten. Das Haus Lankester, an Ihren Treueeid und dem gefallenen zu ehr, entsandte eine Ehrengarde zur Hauptstadt und stellte ein größeres Kontingent an Nahrung. Unter der Ehrengarde wurde auch der junge Alwin mit entstandt, der ob der ernsten Lage ebenso wie andere Mitglieder des Nebenzweiges ihrer Pflichten entbunden und zum Wohle des Hauses ausgesandt wurden. Alwin oblag dabei eine Karawanne in die vorgebirge des Hinterlandes zu begleiten um den Flüchtlingen Nahrung zukommen zu lassen, und um der gefallenen Brüdern aus Nordhain zu ehren ein Stoß Flüchtlinge zum Lande Zollenried zu eskortieren. Doch noch vor Ort wurde Alwin Zeuge der Gewalt, welche die Kriegshorden im Süden anrichteten und ein tiefer Zorn der Rechtschaffenheit brodelte in dem jungen Mann. So verwunderte er es nicht, das er kaum nach seiner Rückkehr auf Lichtehr darum bat den Truppen sich anzuschließen. Dank der Unterstützung seiner Mutter erlaubte der damalige Patriarch und Oberhaupt des Hauses Gerwald dieses Unterfangen, doch sollte er dem Hause Schande bereiten, würde seine Mutter den Preis dafür zahlen. Alwin versprach nicht zu scheitern, und so folgte er dem Ruf der Gerechtigkeit, wie seinerzeit tausende. Doch bereits die ersten Tage des Krieges hinterließen tiefe Spuren und Eindrücke. Es war mehr Glück als Verstand, dass er die Schlachten mehr oder weniger versehrt überlebte bis zuletzt sein Geschick und Talent am Schwert ins Auge einiger Fiel. So – und durch den Einfluss der Familie als sie dies hörten – konnte Alwin nach und nach sich in der Nähe seiner großen Helden finden, den Paladinen des zweiten Krieges und der silbernen Hand. Der Tag seines größten Stolzes war es schließlich, als Gavinrad der Schreckliche ihn zu einen seiner Knappen erwählte. Demütig und doch voller Stolz und tiefer Verbundenheit im Glauben sollte er nachdem die entsetzlichen Zeiten des Krieges vorüber waren zu einer Waffe der Rechtschaffenheit heranwachsen, zu einem Ritter der silbernen Hand. Wieder in der Heimat Doch selbst nach dem Krieg welcher als zweiter Krieg in die Geschichte Azeroths einging hielt nicht von neuen Frieden einzug. Tiefe Wunden hatte der Krieg im verunsicherten Volke der Menschen verlassen und noch immer gab es Widerstände und Überfälle. Fehler wurden selten verziehen und oft mit Narben oder gar dem Tod bestraft, weswegen viele diese Zeit nicht überdauerten. Menschen, die Alwin kennen lernte, starben vor seinen Augen und es fiel ihm schwer die gesamte Grausamkeit zu begreifen, die sich dort offenbarte. Doch über diese gesamte Zeit war sein steter begleiter sein tiefer Glaube an das heilige Licht, und er überlebte die Kämpfe fernab von Heim und Familie, so dass er am Ende zwar geschunden doch Lebendig wiederkehrte. Geformt durch die Lehren der silbernen Hand und der Bruderschaft des Krieges selbst, war es außer Frage, dass er je ein Kaufmann werden könne, er war zu dem geworden, was er immer wollte. Zu einem Verteidiger der wehrlosen, zu einem Beschützer des Glaubens, zu einem Paladin. Aufgrund seiner Taten und seines Standes als Paladin genoss er einige Freiheiten aber auch neuen Respekt im Hause Lankesters, so war er vorher nur der Sohn eines Mannes gewesen den man des Geldes wegen geheiratet hatte. Die Pflichten als Paladin sorgten auch weiterhin dafür das er durch Lordaeron reiste und an den verschiedensten Orten dafür sorgte das dass Königreich sicher war. Auf einer dieser Reisen lernte er schließlich eine junge Adelige kennen; Alissa von Bentham, eine der eine Priesterin des Lichts die aus Sturmwind stammte und schon bald dorthin zurückkehren wollte. Dankbar, ob der Hilfe, die Sir Alwin ihrer Familie gab, entschied der Vater Kontakt aufzunehmen zum Hause Lankester, und so verwunderte es nicht, dass schon recht bald daraufhin eine Hochzeit stattfand. Es dauerte seine Zeit, doch schlussendlich verband den Paladin und seine Frau ein tiefes band aus Zuneigung und Liebe. So schrie recht bald ein junges Leben durch die Hallen von Lichtehr, als Lady Alissa eine Tochter gebar, Lavina, benannt nach seiner Großmutter. Zwar vermochte die viele Pflichten Alwin nicht oft an der Seite von Frau und Kind zu sein, trotzdem war die tiefe Liebe zu jener nicht zu übersehen. Und wenn er dann doch einmal da war, galt sein einzig begehr seiner Familie. In jener Zeit des Glückes glaubte Alwin vom Lichte gesegnet und beschenkt zu sein, Respektiert von der Familie, Vater und Ehemann mit Rang und Namen, mehr könne er wahrlich nicht verlangen. Doch recht bald gab es erneutes Gemunkel, ein Gerücht von merkwürdigen Leuten die Unsterblichkeit und Reichtum sowie Macht versprachen suchten die Nordlande heim. Und so entschied Gerwald Lankester Sir Alwin auszusenden um auf Zollenried für Frieden zu Sorgen und jenes Gemunkel zu beenden, während die Familie in Stratholme für Ruhe und Seelenheil im unruhig werdenden Volke sorgte. Der Untergang Doch der Jahrestag des ruhmreichen Sieges über die Orcs kam zunehmend näher, und wie es die Tradition verlangte brach eine Delegation auf, um jene in Sturmwind, genauer der wiedererrichteten Abtei von Nordhain zu feiern. Seine Frau, guter Hoffnung mit dem zweiten Kinde stand kurz vor der Geburt, weswegen Alwin ihr nicht eine so lange und beschwerliche Reise zumessen wollte und daher für seine Frau entschied das jene auf Lichtehr verweilen solle bis zu seiner Rückkehr, zusammen mit der gemeinsamen Tochter. So brach er mit zwiegespaltenen Gefühlen auf, und betete zum Licht, das Sie die Geburt des Kindes überleben möge, zu viele Frauen taten es nicht. Gerade als die Feierlichkeiten Ihren Höhepunkt erreichten, erreichte Kunde die Abgesandten der Familie in Sturmwind, Stratholme war gefallen und es soll seine Hoheit, Prinz Arthas Menethil selbst gewesen sein, der die Stadt mit seinen Truppen den Erdboden gleichmachte. Unfähig jenes böse Gerücht zu glauben, wollte Alwin zurückreisen, ehe ihn die Kunde von dem Fall Lichtehrs erreichte, eine Kunde, die ihn in ein tiefes Loch stürzte, gefallen an Monster aus Knochen und Fleisch, gefallen an eine Streitmacht die sich selbst die Geißel nannte. Seiner Liebe und Heimat beraubt, flüchtete Alwin sich in den Glauben, der ihm als einziger noch Halt und Hoffnung gab. Und genau in dieser schweren Zeit half ihm Bernhold Lankester, Sohn und Erben des Gerwald Lankesters den Blick auf das wesentliche nicht zu verlieren. Stützte ihn, und leitete ihn an, was schlussendlich dazu führte, dass Alwin ihn als Bruder im Geiste empfand. Einzig Bernhold war es zu verdanken, das Alwin sich nicht in Wahn verlor. Die Liebe die er für sein eigen verlorenes Kind entwickelt hatte, übertrug sich auf die Kinder von Bernhold, weswegen Alwin sich schwor, egal welcher Preis von nöten war, dass sich die Tragödie von Lordaeron nie wieder wiederhole. Kein Blut unschuldiger Lankesterkinder solle je wieder vergossen werden, nicht solange er lebe. Die Jahre der Pflicht Die Jahre vergingen und die Familie hatte sich weitgehend in das Rotkamgebirge zurückgezogen, wo sie etwas Land erworben hatten und ein Anwesen. Mit Freude beobachtete Alwin wie die Kinder Bernholds heranwuchsen und half ihm dabei sie richtig zu lehren und zu formen. Unter seiner Aufsicht lernte der junge Erbe Alric Lankester wie man das Schwert richtig führte und wie es war ein Ritter zu sein. Aber auch die Töchter Bernhold Theresia und Tamara Lankester waren vor den wachen Augen des stetigen Beschützers nicht sicher, so rügte er sie ebenso oft wie ihr Vater. Zwar war er gezeichnet durch die Kämpfe und Verluste die er erlitten hatte, was ihn oft hart und unbarmherzig erschienen ließ, jedoch waren diese Überreste seiner Familie alles was ihm übrig blieb. Weswegen er jeden ohne Gnade zerschmetterte der der Familie ein Leid zufügen wollte, stets in dem Glauben das richtige zutun und dem Licht zu dienen. So wurd er mehr Vollstrecker und Waffe des Hauses, ein wachsamer Beschützer, er war das was die Familie benötigte, er ward die … Faust von Lankester Sturz des Verräters - Folgt - Aktuelle Geschichte Wieder in Sturmwind - Folgt bald -